diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Simic Scientist
Overview Imagine a perfect world: one in which nature and civilization exist in harmony, adapted to each other; one in which life is shaped to match its environment and the environment is shaped to match life. That's the world you have been trying to grow in the laboratories of the Simic Combine. Nature is all about adaptation, evolution, and balance - but for it to keep up with the pace of advancing civilization, nature needs some help from biomancers and terraformers. If, along the way, you happen to create super-soldiers and mutant monsters that can bolster the combine's defenses against the schemes and ambitions of the other guilds, so much the better. * Skill Proficiencies: Arcana, Medicine * Languages: Two of your choice * Equipment: A Simic insignia, a set of commoner's clothes, a book of research notes, an ink pen, a bottle of squid ink, a flask of oil (made from blubber), a vial of acid (derived from digestive juices), a vial of fish scales, a vial of seaweed, a vial of jellyfish stingers, a glass bottle of unidentified slime, and a belt pouch containing 10 gp (Azorius 1-zino coins) Feature: Clades and Projects As a Simic researcher, you are part of a clade - a diverse group of individuals combining disparate talents in pursuit of a common goal - or a researcher on a specialized, short-term project focused on addressing an immediate need. You can roll a d6 or choose from the options in the Research Options table to determine your area of research. Feature: Researcher When you attempt to learn or recall a magical or scientific fact, if you don't know that information, you know where and from whom you can obtain it. Usually, this information comes from a Simic laboratory, or sometimes an Izzet facility, a library, a university, or an independent scholar or other learned person or creature. Knowing where the information can be found doesn't automatically enable you to learn it; you might need to offer bribes, favors, or other incentives to induce people to reveal their secrets. Your DM might rule that the knowledge you seek is secreted away in an inaccessible place, or that it simply can't be found. Unearthing the deepest secrets of the multiverse can require an adventure or even a whole campaign. Feature: Simic Guild Spells Prerequisite: Spellcasting or Pact Magic class feature For you, the spells on the Simic Guild Spells table are added to the spell list of your spellcasting class (If you are a multiclass character with multiple spell lists, these spells are added to all of them.) Simic Guild Spells Whether your magic causes physical alterations in yourself or others, the result often displays the characteristics of fish, amphibians, or other water-dwelling creatures. Blue-green eddies of magical energy sometimes accompany your spellcasting, forming spirals that reflect the mathematical perfection of nature. Suggested Characteristics The bizarre science of the Simic Combine attracts a certain type of personality and encompasses a set of beliefs about the nature of life. Simic members' bonds and flaws derive from their scientific research - including their creation of new life forms, which they can become very attached to. Personality Traits Ideals Bonds Flaws Contacts The fluid nature of clades, whose rosters span different laboratories and change as researchers discover new interests, creates abundant connections among the Simic. The guild members live in watery sinkholes called zonots, and their isolation shelters them from much contact with outsiders. Nonetheless, a fair number of Simic members are former members of other guilds. Roll twice on the Simic Contacts Table (for an ally and a rival) and once on the Non-Simic Contacts table. Simic Contacts Non-Simic Contacts Category:Backgrounds Category:Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica